


Busy

by ladyxdaydream



Series: In The Margins [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: ☆ »» prompt: distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: In The Margins [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Busy

Kakashi slid his hands over Iruka’s shoulders and down his chest, placing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Iruka’s skin smelled strongly like the sun, despite his hair being damp from a shower.

“You were outside today,” Kakashi stated, nuzzling his nose into his skin.

“Hm?” Iruka hummed, distracted, his hands busy at the table. “Oh, yeah. I asked Izumo and Kotetsu to spar with me earlier. To get back in the mindset.”

“I’m jealous,” Kakashi teased, dropping a kiss to the side of Iruka’s throat.

He felt Iruka’s laugh against his lips.

“Don’t be. Not everyone makes sparring as homoerotic as you do.”

It was Kakashi’s turn to laugh—he treated their sparring like foreplay, it was true. He couldn’t deny it. Seeing Iruka sweaty and exerted, all while flashing his skills around, _did_ something to him. It was doing something to him right now, just thinking about it.

He placed another kiss to Iruka’s jaw, nipping at the bone with his teeth.

“ _Kakashi_ ,” Iruka chastised him, his name coming out a bit strained. “I’m busy.”

Kakashi’s eye roamed to the table, to the stacks of seals and explosive tags neatly piled on the surface.

“Looks like you’ve been busy for the last two hours already.”

“And, what?” Iruka asked, turning to look at him better. “I’m supposed to drop everything now that you’re here?”

“That would be ideal,” Kakashi said, leaning towards Iruka’s mouth, but he turned away, so Kakashi lavished his ear instead.

“ _Quit_ it,” Iruka laughed, shoving at him. “I have to finish these tonight; I leave at 5 tomorrow. And unlike you, I refuse to make my team wait.”

“ _Eugh_ ,” Kakashi shuddered at the ungodly hour. “No morning sex then. Which means…”

Kakashi went back to devouring Iruka’s neck.

Iruka sighed, scribbled some kanji on the seal in front of him, before putting his brush down and turning to capture Kakashi’s mouth with his own.

Kakashi immediately groaned into the kiss, surprised his attempts at seduction were working, before he felt Iruka slap him on the chest and they were wrenched a part.

It took Kakashi a second to realize Iruka had trapped him in a tight barrier.

Iruka flashed him a wicked grin.

“Like I said, I’m busy.”

Kakashi’s mouth fell open in shock—stuck to his vest was one of Iruka’s freshly painted seals.

Kakashi lifted his forehead protector and opened the Sharingan, admiring Iruka’s handiwork, and there was plenty to admire. He searched for a weak point in the threading, but couldn’t find one.

His mind buzzed with excited stimulation, concentrating hard on the puzzle in front of him.

Jokes on Iruka, this wasn’t subduing Kakashi at all, it was only turning him on more.

He eventually found a point beneath his feet, and set to work picking at it with his chakra like he would a lock.

“3 minutes,” Iruka announced without looking up from the table, when Kakashi finally released himself. “Not bad. On a normal shinobi that’d give me at least 8 min—,”

Iruka’s words were cut off by a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this was me imagining it was summer and Iruka was on vacation from the academy with more time to go on missions. 
> 
> i like to think he was the captain on a seals specialist team... mostly because i just want to hear someone say iruka-taichou T-T please... just once... i beg u...
> 
> thanks for reading! ;D


End file.
